What Will She Choose
by Tanya76815
Summary: Set after the 2 movie Sakura and Syaoran told each other how they felt but Syaoran had to return to hong Kong. So he made Sakura a promise now 6 years later he is here to keep that promise. What could it be ?
1. Leaving

Chapter 1-Leaving

Set just after the void card is sealed.

A week has passed and Syaoran is returning to Hong Kong

Eriol,Tomoyo,Meiling,Sakura and Syaoran are at the airport

Eriol and Tomoyo were saying goodbye to Meiling at the gate mean while Sakura was saying goodbye to Syaoran.

"I am going to miss you Syaoran" Stated Sakura. She look as thought she was about to start crying Syaoran stepped forwards and hugged her. She calmed her self and he tried to release her but she kept hold him. Syaoran looked down "Sakura"Said Syaoran looking into her eyes and kissed her.

It grew into something more passionate until they heard the an announcement "Fight 369 to Hong Kong now boarding"."Syaoran you should go that's your flight"she said pulling away. "I love you Sakura"said Syaoran pulling away "I love you too Syaoran" with that he began to walk towards the gate mailing following him they walked to the check in station and gave in there tickets and passports and with a final look at Sakura .

Syaoran boarded the plane. Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura stayed and watched the flight take off and to Sakura took her soul mate with it. They walked back to Tomoyo's limo and got in then headed for home. Tomoyo and Eriol began to talk while as Sakura could do was look at the new ring on her finger and remember the day she got it.

FLASHBACK

It has been 6 days since the void was sealed and Syaoran is leaving tomorrow. Ever since Sakura told that she loved him they have been inseparable,they spend all there time together and they stop one another's houses.

Sakura is lying on Syaoran's bed while her was getting them some drinks they when going to watch a movie. They had phoned the others to see if they wanted to watch the movie also but all had declined and Sakura did not know where Mailing was. As she lay on the bed she could not help be wonder what was going to happened between her and Syaoran as he was leaving tomorrow and who knows when they will see each other again.

The sound of Syaoran walking up the stairs snapped her out of her thoughts as her walked in with a tray with two drinks of lemonade and a bag of chips to eat during the movie. He set the tray on the side and went to turn on the movie and then the lights out as he lay next to Sakura. Somewhere in the movie Syaoran got up and paused the movie and turned the lights on "Syaoran what's wrong" asked Sakura , Syaoran sat next to Sakura. For a moment there was silence until Syaoran

Said "Sakura I am leaving tomorrow and I do not know when I will be able to return" "I know Syaoran I have been thinking the same thing " stated Sakura. "Well I do not want to lose you while I am gone an" "you will not lose me Syaoran"interrupted Sakura "Please Sakura let me finish "stated Syaoran. Sakura just nodded "Any way like I said I do not know how long I will be away and I don not wish to lose you but I know I can not just ask you to wait for me without a commitment and that is why Sakura I want to ask you when we are older and if we still love each other you will become my wife" Syaoran whispered and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it .

Inside was a beautiful diamond solitaire ring Syaoran held it out to Sakura. Sakura was in shock she looked at the ting the to Syaoran to see if the was joking but his face was deadly serious. Sakura did not know what to say well she did she knew she wanted to say yes that it would be a dream come true to be his wife but Sakura couldn't help but wonder was he only doing it because he felt it was his responsibility to.

"Syaoran are you giving me this because you want to or you feel you need to" She said looking deep into his eyes. Syaoran was shocked she asked this but he could understand her feelings."Well to tell the true that my honour wont just allow me to leave with out giving you some security but more then that I want to give it to you I want you to become my wife,for you to be the one to bear my children but most importantly is for us to be together for the rest our lives and that's why I want to give you this ring"

Sakura listen to Syaoran say this and she know he rely wanted this for them and so she said the only thing that made sense "YES,YES SYAORAN I WILL MARRY YOU" Syaoran was so shocked he did the only thing that made sense he kissed her after a minute they broke apart they had only kissed a few time since they sealed void and it was still pretty embarrassing. Syaoran slipped the ring on her finger got up and turned the lights off and turned played the movie.

He lay down with Sakura only now be lay back with her cuddled up against his chest the film had ended and Wai dropped Sakura off at home. She and Syaoran got out and shared a good night kiss. Sakura said goodnight and walk inside her house as Syaoran and Wai speed of in the car.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura smiled remembering Tonya reaction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Remembering- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had seen them kiss and said he would kill Syaoran and she said I did not matter because she said that they engaged at this Tonya completely flip out and said she was forbidden to marry Syaoran. She had said it did not matter that only there father could stop her. As so as the father got home Tonya told him what Sakura had said and he just smiled and nodded and explained that Yelan (Syaoran mother) had called him and explained the situation and after an hour long talk her had agreed to the engagement. Tonya was angry to hear this and stormed to his room and she had not see him since.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of remembering- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the limo pulled up in front of Sakura's house Tomoyo reached over to Sakura and asked "Sakura are you OK " in which she answered "yes Tomoyo I am and you know what I think Syaoran and I will be" and with that she got out off the limo waved goodbye to her friends and walked to her house happy in the knowledge that she and Syaoran will be together someday soon.

End of chapter 1. I am sorry if this is bad it is my first fic please let me know what you think.


	2. The elders decision

Disclaimer-I do not own ccs or any of the characters associated with it.

In next chapter Syaoran & Sakura and the rest of there friends are 16

Yelen is 42 (Sorry if that is not the right age but I don't know it but is U do please tell me)

A big thanks to thoughts who reviewed

This chapter is for you

Chapter 2-The elders decision

When Syaoran arrived back in Hong Kong he was forbidden to see any one out side his family until his training was complete. He couldn't see them talk to them (over the phone) the only thing he was allowed was to write letters. He wrote and told Sakura about this and of course Sakura wrote back saying she understood

Hong Kong - 6 years later

A boy got up of the floor and look at the people in front of him and said "there I have completed your test "as he looks up it is reviled to be Syaoran.

The people in front of him stood in dark blue robes "Yes you have" Said the head elder

"But what do we do now he have completed the training early and is still to young to become the Li".Stated the 2nd elder to the rest of the elders

"Simple we let him decided" Said Yelen who was stood with the rest of the LI's stood behind Syaoran "Syaoran you have 1 year until you become the Li what do you wish to do in that year" she asked looking at Syaoran.

"I wish to return to Japan"Said Syaoran

"Japan? Why would you wish to return there"Said the 2nd elder but before Syaoran could answer the head elders practically shouted "Why should it matter why he should want to return to Japan well I say never we have far to much to organize I mean we have to find a bride get her to agree and marry them before the year is over"

With this Syaoran spoke up "no"then bolder "NO I shall not marry anyone for I am already engaged"

"What no you are not you engagement with mailing was called off years ago"said the head elder "I am not talking about my engagement to mailing ,I am talking about my engagement to Sakura"Yelled Syaoran getting angry

"What are you talking about boy you are not engaged to some girl named Sakura,we have not heard of any engagement ,Yelan what is he talking about" said the head elder looking over to Yelan"he is engaged I have not told you that he is but he is and has been for 6 years"she simply stated.

"Yelan how could you keep this from us"stated an elder and there where lots of mumbles from the LI's talking amongst themselves

"SILENCE!"shouted the head elder "very well who is this girl,this Sakura" the head elder asked "her name is Sakura Kinomoto she is my age she lives in Japan and I met her while I was staying there"said Syaoran the elders didn't look very impressed "and she is also the card mistress"said Syaoran at this the elders eyes widened and they looked shocked.

The head elder on the other hand look pleased and Syaoran could guess what he was thinking that it could be very useful to have the card mistress under the clans control and if they had a boy it would become the head of the clan and would most likely have the cards. The head of the LI clan with the cards just like they had wanted.

The head of the elders stood and said "dew to recant information I agree to this engagement and to allow Syaoran to return to Japan for one year but after this year you must return with or without the card mistress,This meeting is now out" and with that all the elders got up and left along with most of the LI's some of the hung around a little bit longer but soon left.

Syaoran left to pack he was happy he was going to see his cherry blossom.

Later that night Syaoran had finished packing and he was laying in bed thinking

What is she doesn't recognize me? What if I don't recognize her ? What if she doesn't love me any more

Syaoran was brought out of these thoughts by a knocking at the door

Syaoran saw it was his mother as she entered the room "I have your flight ticket"She simply stated as she placed it on the bedside table and said "good night and I will see you in the morning"with that she left Syaoran pushed the thoughts out of his head as he fell asleep with only one thought in this might he was going to see his cherry blossom.

The next morning Syaoran woke ,dressed and had breakfast with his mother his sister where out shopping as he finished his breakfast he walked to his room brought his suitcases down and as Wai begin to load them into the trunk of the car Syaoran sister returned home and the decided they wanted to accompany him to the airport.

To Syaoran surprise his mother also accompanied him as the got to the airport they made there way to the gate Syaoran turned round to say goodbye only to be ambushed by his sister saying how they would miss there little brother and how cute there new sister was going to be.

As he turned to his mother she looked at him then pulled him in to a hug and said "be careful my son there are many danger out there and with that she released him and said "I will see you and my future daughter-in-law when you return."with that she turned and left with her daughters following her.

As Syaoran boarded the plane and took this set only one thought was on his mind

He would see her in only a few hours

End of chapter 2 – let me know what you think


	3. Returning

Disclaimer-I do not own ccs or any of the characters associated with it.

WARNING: the is lime at the bottom of the page so if you don't like that or are under age don't read it read the rest of the chapter and I will put a warning just before

(Eriol is in this fic I know he left for England but in my story he didn't he stayed in Japan)

_(**The italics are thoughts**) _

Chapter3-Returning

Sakura was an normal 16 year old girl

She loved to shop, hanging out with friends and generally having fun but she also was also different it some way these where she had guardians and has magic cards. She is also different she did not date as she was engaged to Syaoran

It was seven in the morning and it was the first day back after summer break

Sakura woke up earlier and was making breakfast for her herself and Kero .

Her father had gone to work early and Tonya moved out for collage a couple of years ago and since then she did the majority of cooking the house. Just then Kero came floating in to the kitchen "Sakura I'm hungry" he moaned "Kero breakfast will be ready in a few minutes" she said with a yawn.

She finished cooking breakfast and ate quickly. She ran to the front to the front door and the door bell rung it was Tomoyo was on there (Like Tonya in the series) "Sakura are you ready" Asked Tomoyo "Just a minute as she grabbed her bag and put her skates on no matter how much time pasted she still loved using her skates.

She and Tomoyo go to school early and where in the already in the classroom and all of greeted Tomoyo and Sakura but when they greeted Sakura they all had a weird smile on there faces as she turned to her set she gasp in shock. "Syaoran" gasped Sakura he was stood at her desk "hi Sakura" He said in a voice that she didn't recognize he voice had grown deeper.

So she did the only thing she could think to do she kissed him deeply and Syaoran even thought he was surprised he responded the kiss grew passionate then they heard some laughing behind them and they pulled out of the kiss and turned and saw some of Sakura's friends smiling at them.

Some of the boys in the class staring opened mouth at them to see Sakura who NEVER accepted a date kissing a boy right in the middle of class."Come on Syaoran"Sakura said pulling him out the class room to an empty one down the hall."

What are you doing here Syaoran" She asked but before he could answer she cut him of and carried of talking "does your mother know your here ? Do the elders ? Have you run away?owww Syaoran why have you run away wont they know your here?wha..." Syaoran cut her off with another kiss when they both final pulled away.

"Sakura I have not run away I finished my training early and I have a year to do what I want" stated Syaoran."A year of an you used it to ..."Sakura tailed off "be with you" Syaoran said finishing in sentence."ow Syaoran" Sakura said and pulled him into another kiss when he pulled away she frowned .

"What is it Syaoran" Sakura asked "Sakura we have to talk about us? what are we now?" Syaoran said. "Syaoran the last time I checked you and I were engaged but if that sound a little to formal you are my boyfriend" Sakura said with a smile.

Syaoran smiled as well "me your boyfriend ?that would mean that your my girlfriend right "Syaoran questioned "well yes that generally how it works"Sakura teased him.

Syaoran smiled but then turned serious again "no Sakura we have to talk about us" he told her "wow you rely mean this" Syaoran nodded" OK come over to my house after school and we'll talk about it OK" Sakura simply stated

Just as she leaned over to give him a kiss the school bell ring for class "ow well come on lets get to class"she said with a smile's took his hand and they walked back to class and took there seats Syaoran ended up sitting behind Sakura again.

As they sat Syaoran saw some off the boys looking at him with shock and then Eriol leaned over from from his desk which was that the side of Syaoran's and said "been having fun my cute little descendent".

Syaoran simply sent him the a death glare and looked at the front of the class.

Later that day

Syaoran and Sakura had arranged to meet at Sakura' house because there was no one home and they could talk in private Sakura was making snacks for when Syaoran arrived of course a certain floating guardian came in to the kitchen "Sakura can have please" Kero moaned "no Kero these are for when Syaoran arrives" Sakura told him sternly."

owww" sighed Kero and floated off somewhere to sleep thinking he would hear the door bell but what he didn't know was Syaoran always knocked of door .

Sakura was just dishing out the food she made when she heard a soft knocking on the door Sakura smiled _**Just on time**_ she thought.

She answered the door and invited Syaoran in and then led him in to the living room where she had laid all the food she had made on the table she had lots of this and that. She handed him a drink and spilled it all over his shirt

"ow Syaoran I am so sorry here take it off before it stains" cried Sakura and before Syaoran could do anything she grabbed his hem and pulled the shirt of and went and put it in the washing machine.

She returned to her set next to him on the sofa and as she sat there she couldn't help but look at his chest he had grown tall and had developed muscles and even had a six pack. When she realized she was staring at him she looked away with a blush.

"So you wanted to talk about us "said Sakura hesitantly

"Sakura how do feel about me"said Syaoran abruptly "I love you Syaoran you know that " Sakura said "I love you to Sakura" Syaoran said

"Well what is all this about Syaoran" asked Sakura

"Sakura you know I can only stay for a year before becoming the Li well to become the Li I must get married either it be my choosing or an arranged one so Sakura I am asking do you still love me enough to marry me in 1 year and move to Japan with me permanently".said Syaoran with a worried look on his face.

"Syaoran of course I still love you and I still want to marry you even in 1 year but I am not sure of moving to Hong Kong permanently. I mean I would miss my family and my friends" Said Sakura

"We can come back for 3 month of the year what ever holidays you want Sakura"Stated Syaoran

"Well I am still not sure can I have time to think about it"asked Sakura

"Yes of course the only thing is mother need to know in 3 months time to tell the elders" replied and then asked "will 3 months be enough time?"

"Yeah that will be fine"said Sakura with a smile

Warning --Lime Alert (So if you don't like that or are under-age go to the next chapter)

She leaned over an kissed Syaoran who returned it as it grew passionate they lay down on the sofa and carried on kissing it grew so passionate Syaoran sneaked his hand over to thezip on Sakura's dress and unzipped it and pulled it off.

Syaoran looked at her how she had developed in to a women. She had developed curves and her face had matured it was still the same face he remembered but it was much softer and more depth but the thing that stud out most to him was that she had developed a chest and a nice one at that he thought as he looked down at her .She went to undo his pants and she got the button and zip undone and pulled them down. so that was Sakura was in her bra and panties and Syaoran in his boxer shorts.

When suddenly they heard the front door open and someone shout Sakura

Sakura instantly reconiced the voice and her eyes widened "ow no Syaoran is ..."

end of chapter 3

I know I am mean but please review


	4. Reactions

Disclaimer-I do not own ccs or any of the characters associated with it.

P.S in this fic Tonya know about Yue and that Sakura has a magic but he doesn't know what it is and he doesn't know about Kero

--

Chapter 4-Reactions

(For those who did not read the lime Syaoran and Sakura are on top of each other on the soft in only there underwear and Someone has just entered thought the front door.)

"Sakura,Sakura are you home yet"

Sakura's eyes widened in fright "Syaoran is...Tonya" she said in a low soft voice and then it got worse as they heard another voice

"Tonya I don't think she's home yet "stated the voice.

Sakura's eyes widened even farther not only was Tonya but he had brought Yukito with him.

"All right you go threw to the lounge I will get us something to drink" they heard Tonya say.

Just then they heard the door open and foot steps then 3 yells the 1st from Yukito the 2nd from Sakura who pulled Syaoran down (who was straddling her) so he was lying on top of her in a vein attempt to coven herself

The 3rd was very loud followed by the sound of glass smashing it was Tonya who had come in with the drinks.

Yukito pulled Tonya outside in to the hall way and side get dressed so they did and Syaoran sat back down but Sakura pulled him down on top of the like earlier and smiled at him "All right come in" Said Sakura

"NOW SAKURA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE " yelled Tonya "YOU "he looked at Syaoran

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY SISTER.BY THE TIME IM FINISHED WITH YOU.YOU WILL NEED A VERY GOOD DOCTOR"

"get out"they turned to look at Sakura and Syaoran looked down at her to try figure out what she was thinking

"GET OUT "Yelled Sakura and continued "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY BOYFRIEND AND FUTURE HUSBAND "with that Tonya looked shocked .

Sakura couldn't work out if it was from her shouting or he had forgotten that she was engaged "OR HAD YOU FORGOTTEN THAT LITTLE DETAIL"

"But" Tonya said it seems Sakura's Shouting had calmed him down "your not engaged that was called of years ago when he"he pointed at Syaoran "left all those years ago and if you are so called engaged then why has he not visited since then" Tonya said the last part with a smug grin which meant the thought he had won

"BECAUSE HE WAS INTRAINING AND IF HE DID'NT VISIT THEN HE COULD FINISH EARLIER AND BE WITH ME SOONER OK"She yelled at Tonya this made him lose his grin

she continued "AND NOW BEFORE YOU ASK WE WILL BE MARRIED IN ONE YEAR "She got up from under Syaoran and came to stand up

Syaoran looked at her wide eyed and asked without trying to get his hopes up "does that mean that your coming to Hong Kong"Sakura smile and said "Yes,YES I am moving to Hong Kong with you"

"WHAT "this time it was a different voice they all turned round to see Kero floating in mid-air he flew to Sakura "your moving to Hong Kong"he asked "yes Kero" she said but carried on "but only in a year"

"OWW " was all that Kero said as he landed on top of of Sakura open School bag that was on the table "WHAT IS THIS THING AND WHY CAN IT TA... "yelled Tonya but stopped in mid word as something came to float next to Sakura from out of her bag.

It was the Sakura cards they where floating around her (like in the last episode where she breaks Eriol spell) and Mirror came out.

"Sakura is everything al right we were worried because of the drastic changes in you mood in such a short amount of time"She said with a worried look.

Sakura smiled and said "no mirror I'm fine is just so much has happened"She nodded at Syaoran "i will tell you all later ok" "Oww All right Sakura"stated mirror with a smile but then light appeared "Mirror is everything alright"She asked

"yes in fact it great"Mirror said nodding at Syaoran "Ow Li has returned"Stated Light then turned to Syoaran and said "Is good to see you back the Mistress has missed you terribly"

With that she turned back into her card form and just as Mirror was about to go back in to her card form "STOP wait"they turned to round to see it was Tonya that had spoken.

Mirror looked at Tonya and asked "yes Tonya, is good to see you again"

"You I know you, why are you here and how did she do that " He nodded to the light card that was now floating with the other that where still surrounding Sakura.

"I think the mistress better tell you that"She said and turned to Sakura and continued

"Sakura if you need us call upon us we miss being used is been along time since you called upon any of us we get board and we feel useless"she looked at Sakura with a sad face

"ow I am so sorry I did not realise I will call upon you all more often OK in fact I could use some help with clearing up this room thing anyone would like to help but just let me sort thing out "she said with a smile and nodded at Tonya

"I think they would love to help just call us when you need us"said mirror and turned back into her card form and the cards landed in a deck on her hand.

"Sakura you want to explain what that was"asked Tonya

"Yes aright but I am going to need some help Yukito will you change in to Yue pales I think I am going to need his help"Said Sakura and he changed

She when to call Tomoyo and told her to come and to bring her videos of herself and Syaoran catching the cards and of her transforming them.

Next she called Eriol and told him to come also to bring Spinner and Ruby.

When they arrived they all when in to the lounge and Tomoyo asked what had happened Sakura said she would tell her later.

They proceeded to tell him everything with the the help of Tomoyo tapes and the transforming of Kero,Spinner and Ruby.

Once they finished Tonya was in shock.

Everyone changed back into there organically forms and Eriol,Spinner and Ruby walked home Syaoran also headed home after a kiss from Sakura and a promise she would call him in the morning.

Tonya and Yukito were staying the weekend so they headed to bed.

Tomoyo had decided to stay the night

Sakura called out the cards to clear up the mess and when the mess was cleaned up Tomoyo asked her what had happened and Sakura told her leaving out the part about moving to Hong Kong.

When she had finished Tomoyo was shocked but said she wished she could of see the look on Touya's face when he found them.

Sakura just smiled and they head to bed.

--

End of chapter 4

Let me know what you think sorry again for it taking so long a new chapter up soon


	5. The Future

Disclaimer: On the first page

Chapter 5

The Future

I am SOOOO SORRY I have not updated in months I have just had so much to do and I had no inspiration to write the next chapter but now I do and so on.

--

5 Months Later

The Morning Sakura woke up early with the events of that night still swimming around in her head.

Sakura smiled to herself over the last 5 months her and Syaoran had grown close and re-establish there relationship.

The problem was they where close to finishing school and going to Hong Kong in only 6 months and she had yet to tell people that she was leaving the only people who knew she was leaving.

Apart from herself was Tonya, her father; Kero, Yue (they had separated Yue from Yukito don't ask how) Yukito and Syaoran no one know she was leaving.

Of course Yue and Kero would be going with her because of they are her guardians

She smiles and looked around the room Tomoyo was still sleeping (she had stayed the night again so had Yukito and Tonya) and Kero was sleeping on the pillow next to herself.

So not to wake Them Sakura got very quietly out of bed, got dressed and crept out go her room, downstairs and in to the kitchen never noticing a little figure flowing just behind her all the way.

Where to her surprise Tonya and Yukito where already sat there eating breakfast.

"Well if it isn't the all powerful mistress of the cards and her flying monkey" Stated Tonya in a mocking voice

" Very funny Tonya" said Sakura with an annoyed look on her face but her face suddenly look puzzled and she Asked, "What do U mean flying monkey".

"I think he means me Sakura" come a voice from behind Sakura, which nearly made her fall over because it gave her such a fright.

Sakura turned to see Kero floating just behind her " ow it is only you Kero" cried Sakura

"Ye so what is for breakfast?" Kero Asked Happily

"Kero is all you think about is food! " Laughed Sakura

"Mmmuuunnnaaa" was what all Sakura heard in replied as Kero just shoved a full bun in to his mouth.

"Hey is there any breakfast left" came a voice from the door.

It was Tomoyo

She wondered downstairs after finding Sakura and Kero gone

"Sure sit down, " Sakura said greeting Tomoyo with a smile

Just then the phone rang and Sakura picked it up as she walk past it while getting Tomoyo breakfast

"Hello" Sakura spoke in to the phone

"Sakura" came back a hushed and somewhat nerves voice

"Yes Syaoran I am here what is it what is wrong" Sakura asked worriedly Sakura could tell from the worry in his voice something was wrong.

"No I just need you to come over today alright" "

I will come over soon alright "Sakura responded with a slight frown on her face.

"All right and Sakura I love you" Syaoran said in a husky voice.

"I love you too," she whispered to Syaoran as she put down the phone

"I have to go to Syaoran's apartment" Sakura simply stated and ran to the door put on the shoes and coat and rushed out the door .

She got to Syaoran's apartment in 10 minutes and knocked on the door and very nerves Syaoran opened the door.

"Syaoran what is wrong" Sakura asked as she walk threw the door and past him in to the Kitchen

"Sakura my..." but it was to late Sakura rounded the corner in to the lounge only to see.

End of chapter 5

Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I love to make U sweat aren't I mean ll new chapter coming soon PROMISE


	6. Suprise Guests

Chapter 6

Surprise guests

Disclaimer-I do not own ccs or any of the characters associated with it.

I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner it just I had exam and I just got them back yey

Well lets get on with it

"Sakura my..." but it was to late Sakura rounded the corner in to the lounge only to see.

Four blobs running at her

It was Syaoran sisters

"sent she kawaii" The first laughed merrily.

"She has grown so much"The second squealed.

"We have a new little sister !"shouted the third sister.

"Syaoran should be very happy"exclaimed the youngest sister.

"GIRLS" Shouted a a voice.

"Please control your selves"exclaimed Yelen as she stood from her position on the sofa and walked over to Sakura the girls moved away from Sakura and sat down on the sofas.

Yelen came to stand in front of Sakura as Syaoran entered with tea and orange juice.

He lay them down on the table as his mother surveyed Sakura.

He sat down and waited benevolently his eyes connected with Sakura's and send out the message.

"I'm sorry I tried to tell you"

She just sent back "Its OK I know you did"

She brought her eyes back to Yelen who finally spoke after what seemed to be years.

"You have turned in to a very beautiful young women Sakura"

"your beautiful eyes but yet such eyes tell a story of what your have gone though not only that but how strong you have become not only with your magic but in your self but yet I did not need to look at you to know how strong your magic has become your aura just radiated power as you walked in and still is it burns brightly"

Yelen then turned to Syaoran who snapped up and stood still "You have chosen well my son she will make an excellent wife and lead priestess"

Sakura frowned at this

"excuse me" she spoke "but what is a priestess and why would I be the lead one"Sakura asked

"Forgive me child I forgot you did not grow up knowing magic"Stated Yelen and continued

"The priestesses are the more powerful women of the Li clan we watch over the family and correct any magical mistakes that anyone has made we also teach the children about magic as well as preparing the older girls for marriage when the time comes"

"As you will be married to the leader of the Li clan you will be made head priestess."

"As head priestess you will be expected to watch over the other priestess and any of the family member that may need your help as well as your husband"

Sakura was completely overwhelmed

how was she meant to do this she wouldn't know where to start?

"Don't worry my dear that is one of the reason I am here to teach you"

"But mother I though the elders had sent" spoke Yelen' s youngest daughter.

"Yes they asked me to make she she was suitable and I think she is"spoke Yelen in a firm voice and continued " Sakura if you will agree I would like to teach you how to run the clan as current clan leader it is my duty"

"So Sakura do you agree ?" Asked Yelen

"Of course I do anything for Syaoran" smiled Sakura

"Wonderful please be here afternoon at 1 both of you for now go out and have fun" (The next day it a Saturday) stated Yelen and sat down on the sofa

" I will walk you home Sakura" Stated Syaoran

"Al right then we can get Tomoyo, and then meet up with Eriol later " Exclaimed Sakura with excitement she loved to be with her friends.

They got there coats and walked to Sakura house.

Syaoran called Eriol while Sakura when and got Tomoyo who was playing video games with Kero.

Tomoyo come on we are going out.

"alright then just let me get my camera"Said Tomoyo

Eriol meet them in town and they when shopping.

Sakura bought a present for each of the Li sisters as well as a sweet for Kero.

She had bought each of them there own locket each with a different gem colour.

Syaoran had told here each of his sisters favourite gems.

Sakura was shocked he knew them and asked "Syaoran if you Don't mind me asking but how do you know this it is not something most brothers remember I know Tonya does not"

In which he replied"Sakura Tonya does not knew your favourite because your did not tell him you favourite nearly everyday for years unlike my sisters who constantly remind me so it was hard to forget"

Sakura laughed "ow my poor Syaoran" she then lend over and gave him a quick kiss "do you feel better now"she asked with a smile.

"Definitely" replied Syaoran with a smile on his face.

They passed a shop and something in the shop window court Sakura eye.

It was a beautiful green and pink silk scarf with little moon embroidered in silver and little suns in gold.

Syaoran saw Sakura looking at it

"Do you like it Sakura" Syaoran asked

"I think it will be the perfect present for your mother don't you think so ?" asked Sakura Apprehensively

Syaoran looked at the scarf for a moment and realised it was the perfect present for his mother he smiled at Sakura.

She had a eye for what each person could want and look back at Sakura and simply said " its perfect lets go get it" and with that he walked in the shop and bought it.

When he came back out he placed it in one of the other bags and said " you where right Sakura it is beautiful" but then he noticed the big clock in the market square it said 12.50.

Syaoran eyes when wide

"Sakura we have to go meet mother and my sisters" shouted Syaoran pointing at the clock.

They said goodbye to Eriol and Tomoyo and ran back to Syaoran house.

They just made it thought the door as the clock struck 1.

Yelen came out in to the hall and said "there you are please come in and we shall begin"

Sakura and Syaoran took there coats off and Syaoran but the presents somewhere his sisters could not find them.

They when in to the lounge and sat and waited for Yelen to speak.

End of chapter 6

please review and tell me what you think


	7. The Gifts

I am so sorry I have not written anything for a long time as I have been so busy with college and family but I have recently been inspired and am going to continue and thank you to all the people that have reviewed this chapter is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer-I do not own ccs or any of the characters associated with it.

Chapter 7 - The Gifts

They sat patiently and waited for Yelen to speak as she took a moment to look at them before she started.

"Sakura,Syaoran as you both know in only a matter of months you will both be in Hong Kong leading clan both in your own ways and so with in the limited time I must pre pair you BOTH!!"She Said with all the while looking at Syaoran and carried on.

"Syaoran you will train with the magic that you have learned and also began to learn the last few" she paused for a moment by the look on his face and she continued " yes I know it is very early for you to learn these as your father only learned them after many years of being the Li but I know you are ready now Syaoran" she said with a smile then turned to Sakura

"You my dear are going to be learning a lot more I am afraid things from learning to run the house to dealing with magic emergency's and accidents to being a teacher for the children but also to be a mentor to the other woman of the clan it is a big responsibility are you sure you want to continue" Yelen asked to her this was one of the few test to prove Sakura's Devotion.

"Yes"Sakura Replied immediately

"Very well we shall start on Monday after your school please be here at 7pm sharp and please bring the Sakura cards" Yelen finished with a smile.

Sakura smiled back and suddenly it hit her.

She ran in to the hallway and then back with two bags in her hand.

She sat down and handed out a little box to all of the sisters and smiled while the sisters looked from her to the box that the each held.

Sakura laughed and looked at Syaoran .

"Open them they are a gift" said Syaoran .

When the girls did they all screamed and shouted and ran at Sakura and Syaoran for hugs.

They ran in to the hallway where a large mirror with a gilded gold frame hug.

As they returned to the room they each sat in their seats playing and figitting playing with there new necklaces.

Sakura then bowed to Yelen and spoke "Yelen this is for you to show you how much we thank you for approving our union".

Sakura handed Yelen the bag and returned to her seat next to Syaoran.

Yelen took the bag and reached inside and took out the scarf.

She smiled as she looked at the patten and colours of the scarf.

"Thank you it is beautiful and the detail is exquisite" Yelen spoke with a softness in her voice she used always while talking to Sakura.

Yelen stood up and simply said " Girls is time for us to return the favor I do believe some shopping is in order" and with that the picked up her coat off the sat and walked out the door quickly followed by her excited daughters.

"That was interesting"stated Syaoran "She usually waits a while she must really like it if she returns the favor immediately".

Sakura laughed " That is a good thing then after all we wouldn't want her to hate it and think that I have bad taste and in turn bad judgement and that I am not fit to be you wife".

"Sakura she would never say that she likes you a lot "Syaoran reassured her.

"But how can you be sure Syaoran" Sakura asked nervously.

"Because I love you and I know" at this Syaoran carried on at the unimpressed look on her face."Also she thinks you are worthy of certain spells and you have impressed her which trust me is very hard to do" Syaoran finished .

"O Syaoran" Sakura lent over and kissed him passionately and for a long time until she stopped and randomly said " so what movies have you got here".

Syaoran laughed and began to show her what DVD's he had in his apartment.

Sakura and Syaoran spent the next two hours watching a film and relaxing until it got late and Syaoran walked Sakura home and gave her a kiss good night.

This is the end of chapter 7 as I have already stressed and I am sooo sorry about the exceeding long wait and thank you all of you that reviewed it kept me sane this chapter is dedicated to you  
coming up soon chapter 8


	8. AN

A/N

Hey I recently came across this on my old pc and relised it was not finished ,

Sorry to anyone who read it originally many moons ago.

I am undecided on to continue or no and if so I may consider a revamp of it ?

Let me know what you think ? pm me or review.


End file.
